The Fine Print
by behindtintedglass
Summary: What really transpired between the Holmes brothers during the time John went to meet Mycroft and Sherlock went to meet Molly? A series of text messages that reveal how Sherlock is not the only one willing to take the fall, and how Mycroft is still one step ahead of everyone else. Even his own brother.


He's on his way. He made his  
deductions and he'll definitely ask  
questions. What will you tell him?

- SH

* * *

You've been training your Doctor  
well. I will tell him what he needs to  
know.

You're going to meet Moriarty alone?

- MH

* * *

Not my pet. My friend. You'll lie to  
him?

Not Moriarty. Molly.

- SH

* * *

It is not in my nature to lie.

Ah. There will be no fourth bullet  
then.

- MH

* * *

No, though it is in your nature to  
manipulate. Not the whole truth then.

There won't be a fifth bullet either.

- SH

* * *

Not my nature alone, Sherlock.  
We're brothers, after all.

I didn't think you were expecting a  
fifth.

- MH

* * *

I didn't know you cared.

- MH

* * *

If you're implying that manipulation  
runs in the family, I implore you to  
desist that train of thought. I am not  
like Father.

What did you tell Moriarty?

- SH

* * *

I made a promise to Mummy. I  
intend to keep it.

- SH

* * *

In the ways that matter, you are.  
And in the ways that don't, you're  
better.

Everything that made him believe it  
was everything. It wasn't, of  
course. I trust that you can use the  
things I left out to finally severe  
Moriarty's web.

- MH

* * *

Sentiment, Sherlock? Caring is not  
an advantage. I thought the entire  
debacle with Ms. Adler has already  
proven that.

- MH

* * *

So you're going to use the same  
technique on John now. Sometimes I  
really hate that you're smarter than  
me.

He'll blame you. For everything. For  
what's about to happen. You're  
risking a lot for a key code.

- SH

* * *

Yes, she did.

And then John proved both of us  
wrong.

- SH

* * *

How can you say that I'm better  
than Father? I'm abandoning  
everyone who cares about me, after  
all.

Maybe leaving runs in the family.

- SH

* * *

I'll always be smarter than you.

You're welcome.

- MH

* * *

And I'm not doing this because of  
the key code. You're not the only one  
who made a promise to Mummy.

- MH

* * *

You're better than Father because  
unlike him, you intend to return.

- MH

* * *

Do you think he'll ever forgive me?

- SH

* * *

I hardly think it's your fault that  
Father chose his addiction over his  
family. For goodness sake, I thought  
we already made that clear years  
ago.

- MH

* * *

Not Father.

John.

- SH

* * *

Oh.

I don't know, Sherlock. I'm sorry.

- MH

* * *

Have you ever forgiven Father? For  
leaving?

- MH

* * *

I don't think my forgiveness matters  
to him either way.

Have you? Forgiven Father, I mean?

- SH

* * *

No.

- MH

* * *

But I am not Dr. Watson.

- MH

* * *

Get out of my head and stop reading  
my mind.

And what does that even mean?

- SH

* * *

It means that Dr. Watson will  
believe that there's nothing  
whatsoever to forgive.

- MH

* * *

How is that even possible? I'm going  
to leave him. I'm going to die.

- SH

* * *

You're going to protect him, your  
housekeeper, and your friend at  
Scotland Yard. I'm going to keep you  
dead and let him keep blaming me  
until he brings you back to life.

And he is going to welcome you  
back.

- MH

* * *

False hope is the worst form of  
torture, Mycroft. Please spare me  
that.

- SH

* * *

And losing your trust in the people  
who trust you is the worst form of  
betrayal. Please spare us that.

- MH

* * *

I'm scared, Mycroft.

- SH

* * *

I know, Sherlock.

- MH

* * *

Are you scared?

- SH

* * *

Terrified.

- MH

* * *

I'm sorry.

- SH

* * *

You should be.

- MH

* * *

Are you angry?

- SH

* * *

That never used to matter before.

Why should it matter now?

- MH

* * *

Are you angry because I made  
Moriarty believe that he doesn't  
need to fire a bullet for you?  
Because John believes you betrayed  
me? Because you believe you don't  
matter?

- SH

* * *

You should be.

- SH

* * *

You are not our Father, Sherlock.  
You're better.

You're human.

- MH

* * *

And I am one of the only two people  
you cannot fool.

- MH

* * *

Do you still believe that love is a  
dangerous disadvantage?

- SH

* * *

Yes.

- MH

* * *

Then why are you doing this?

- SH

* * *

Why am I doing this?

- SH

* * *

Because what I believe doesn't  
matter.

It's what Dr. Watson believes.

- MH

* * *

And what does he believe in?

- SH

* * *

You.

- MH


End file.
